A Series of Stories
by nicoleex
Summary: Here are a series of oneshots from different parings with each chapter a different prompt. Pairings include:Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Remus/Dora, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Luna/Neville and Neville/Hannah T for language
1. Cruel Words JamesxLily

**Cruel Words **

Walking to the common room with the Maunders on a crisp Tuesday afternoon wasn't what James had wanted to be doing but pranks needed to be planned and Remus had homework, well.. They all did but it isn't due in till Friday, they've all Thursday to do it.

Turning the corner to the right corridor the group of boys stumble onto a rather interesting argument between a very angry Lily Evens and a still greasy looking Snape.

"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —

"Slipped out?" Lily interrupted "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She turns a walks away briskly, Snape looking defeated turns on his heels and seems to slither back towards the dungeons.

"Looks like Snivellus finally took it too far" Sirius sniggered.

"Yeah, dunno why Lily ever bothered with him" said Peter joining him in laughter.

Continuing towards the common room in idle chatter, James spotted Lily's red hair flick around the corner down the corridor towards the kitchens.

"Hey, guys. I'll meet you in the common room yeah?" he said, already leaving them behind.

"Don't do anything I would do!" Sirius shouts after him.

"Well that doesn't leave me much then!" James shouts back laughing to himself.

Focusing his attention back towards the corridor, James begins looking for her.

As he comes upon the kitchens entrance, James finds Lily sitting in front on the door, head on knees sniffing slightly.

"I couldn't remember which one I was supposed to tickle to get in." she whispers, the smile heard before seen.

"Well that's an easy one, the pear right above your head." James says, smirking at her.

"Ah." She utters and lifts her head, blood shot eyes and a gentle smile James couldn't help but fall a little bit in love with.

"So, what happened?" he ask sitting down next to her.

"What? Didn't you hear?" she replied, sarcasm riddled her words.

"Well… yes, but I want to seem rude" he says, grinning back at her.

"James potter? Rude? " She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest in mock surprise.

"Ha Ha. Thank you." James mumbled, rolling my eyes at her.

"Sorry" she sighs, the hurt settling back in her emerald eyes. "I'm just upset right now"

"Well I can see that, he called you a Mudblood huh?" he nudges her shoulder, an attempt to cheer her up, and an excuse to touch her.

Flinching, she sighs.

"How can he says such cruel words to me." She whimpered.

"Cause, he's a bastard?" James could really punch Snape right now, for making her hurt so much. Magic be damned.

"James." She warned.

"Okay okay, sorry." he held his hands up in defeat. "He just didn't know what he had, thought you'd put up with it, but not you. No! Never the feisty Lily evens!" James lifts his arms up, exaggerating the point.

Laughing she stands, extends her hand and lightly touches the pear, the door opens suddenly, causing me to fall back.

"Ouch." James smiled up at lily rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on" she hold out her hand "I want a hot chocolate" James grabbed a hold of her and pulled himself up, not letting go of her hand just yet.

"Sounds good to me!"

**A/N~ Hey guys! Ive not been here in a while, I wanted to write more, but I didn't have anything to write about (boo!) so I has a quick search of the forums and came across one called The Ultimate One Shot Challenge.**

** /topic/139280/94187517/1/Chapter-1**

**So, I decided to take each prompt, and put the pairings with them (in order, and adding a 19th- rain) and well, here I am! I hope you enjoy them and hopefully I'll upload fairly regularly, so... see you soon!**

**Edit: I changed from first person perspective cause it was really weird to write and read, I'm going to do this with the next two chapters and continue with the rest of the stories xD**

**Nicoleex**


	2. Butterfly Kisses HarryxGinny

**Butterfly Kisses**

Skipping down the stair of the Burrow, Ginny found Harry at the dining table talking with Ron and Hermione in talking in whispers. Spotting her, they hush up rather quickly sparking Ginny's suspicion.

"Hi" Harry says awkwardly, Hermione smirked while Ron scoffed loudly.

"Hey" Ginny smiled back.

Making her way to the kitchen to get something to quell the burning hunger, hearing someone follow Ginny in and sit down at the counter, she grabbed what she could find to make a quick sandwich and turned toward the person in the room with her.

"You want one Hermione?" Ginny says, waving the sandwich in her direction.

"Oh, no thank you. I just ate" she smiles.

Squinting at her, Ginny lifts the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite, watching Hermione's smile smooth back into a smirk.

"What?" Ginny questions, mouth still full.

"Nothing" she says face morphing into disgust "just wondering when you and harry are going to get together"

Coughing, Ginny quickly swallowed her food before she could choke "what?!"

"Oh come off it Ginny! You two practically stare at each other every time you're in the same room!" she giggled.

Ginny's cheeks heat up, blast this famous Weasley blush!

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she remarked, turning away from Hermione to hide her smile.

"please." hearing a stool grind against the floor, Ginny turned back to see Hermione start to walk out of the room "I happen to think you'd make a lovely couple." She says as she saunters through the door.

Shaking her head Ginny continued with her almost forgotten sandwich and head back up to her room.

As her foot left the last step, Ginny see Harry leaning against her door.

"Err, hi harry" she stop on the landing, harry turns toward her, started.

"Ginny! I err, didn't hear you come up" he stutters out, looking everywhere but at her.

"What's up?" Ginny stared walking towards him, as she approaches, she sees him shuffle away slightly, suspicion from earlier arising once more.

" I wanted to, ermm, ask you something." He says shyly, looking at his shoes and with his cheeks reddening.

"Oh?" Ginny started to smirk "and what would you like to ask me harry?" walking closer to him, tipping her head to the side, looking as innocent as possible.

"Oh ermm, just if you would I dunno" he stammers backing up even farther.

"Come on harry, spit it out" the look of innocence gone, replaced by a grin.

"If you would ermm" he stops again, walking closer to him

"If I would what?" says Ginny, basically pinning him to the door.

"If you would…. Be my girlfriend" he says, breathless, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips.

"of course I will potter" Ginny whispers back, leaning in close but not quite closing the gap, her eye lashes ghost against his skin, soft butterfly kisses.

"Good" he muttered. Pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh my god Hermione. It was amazing!" Ginny sighs, the smile etched on her face.

Hermione's smile matching Ginny's.

"I told him! I told to just ask! Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you!" she squeals and hugs her again.

"Is that what you lot were whispering about this morning?" Ginny questioned, squinting at her.

"Of course that's what we were talking about all we talk about is you these days" she says, laughing at Ginny's even redder face but larger smile.

"Hermione, I couldn't be happier" she grinned.

**And here you have it! Chapter two! I'm on a roll ;) I hope you like it, a review would be really appreciated! Tell me what I can do better, what you like what you don't or even to just say hi! Pretty please :D**

**Nicoleex**


	3. Unrequited Love HermionexRon

**Unrequited Love**

"Excuse me while I go vomit" Hermione say to Harry, backing out of the room.

She turns and to descend the stairs and breaking out into a run.

_I knew it. I knew he didn't like me. Why am I so surprised? _She cried to herself, finding an empty classroom to cry in.

After maybe half an hour of being alone, the door opens.

"Go away" Hermione whispered, quite enough to question if she had even spoken at all.

The person closed the door and came closer, sitting next to her, nudging her shoulder with their own.

"Harry. Please just leave me alone"

"Now why would I do that? Why would I leave my best friend alone to cry over Ronald Weasley" he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Harry, I feel so stupid" wept Hermione, pushing her face into his neck.

"Hermione, you shouldn't call yourself stupid because Ron can't see how wonderful you are" he began "you know how much of an idiot he is, he didn't know what he had. What he has."

"Why couldn't I have fallen for you." she mumbled into his shoulder.

"That would've been awfully cliché now would it" he laughs "it wouldn't work out with us anyways, you too much 'the sister I never had'. Plus I kinda maybe have a thing for Ginny" he squeezed her slightly, laughing.

"What would I do without you?" she smiles up at him.

"Probably lead a relatively normal life, but that would be no fun. Now come on, wipe your face and we'll go get so tea yeah?" he stands and extends his hand out for Hermione to pull herself up with.

Before she can grab it, the door burst open and Ron saunters in with giggling Lavender behind.

"Oh" he says "I didn't know you were in here" looking rather awkward with his room decision.

"Obviously not. Otherwise you wouldn't have wondered in here with that bimbo with full intention to continue your snogging session." Hermione proclaimed, anger bubbling up.

"What did you call me?" Lavender asked face twisting in insult.

Hermione pounced to her feet "oh shut up. Who do you think you are Ronald Weasley?" she shouts, grabbing her wand. The colour quickly drained from both their faces and Hermione felt a little triumphant.

"Avis" she uttered, flicking her wand.

A group of small yellow birds burst from the tip if Hermione's wand and flew straight at Ron and Lavender, causing the latter to scream and run from the room, Ron following close behind slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL HIS HER PROBLEM" Lavender screamed, muffled by the now closed door.

Frowning, Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Well that went well" the surprise on his face morphed into a smile.

"Of all the bloody class rooms. He picks this one. Come on. I need that tea more now, more than ever"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaims in mock surprise "did you just use a bad word? Naughty!" he shouts swatting at her arm playfully.

"Oh shut up" she laughed, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him along.

"I refuse to cry anymore over silly unrequited love"

"Now there's the Hermione I know!"

**Hey, hi, hello!**

**Sorry these are so short, I couldn't really get past the point I finished without it sounding silly with this particular chapter. **

**The next chapter is Molly / Arthur and as Ive never written them before or thought about writing them, it's going to be a challenge… but hey, this is why I'm doing this! **

**Hopefully the chapters get longer and I suck a little less but one can only hope! **

**Last one for tonight though lovelies, a girl has gotta sleep sometime ;) **

**Reviews welcome, even if it's just a hello! Go on, don't be afraid!**

**Nicoleex **


	4. Frost on Windows MollyxAthur

**Frost on Windows**

Christmas at the Weasley was always an interesting affair, the family tradition was every Christmas Eve each Weasley would spend the night at the burrow and have Christmas dinner with a party like event to follow.

All seven Weasley children were now married and had grand babies that Molly just adored.

Bill and Fleur had their hands full with Victorie, Dominique, and little baby Louis.

Charlie was with his newly wed and very pregnant wife, Katie Bell.

Percy and Audrey were tending to toddler Lucy, with older sister Molly looking over their shoulder.

Molly had gotten teary when they told her the news, she had a name sake. The greatest honor to her.

Fred was happily married to none other than Hermione Granger. The surprise when everyone had been told about them dating was huge, when people had warmed up to the idea of Hermione and Fred; they had announced marriage and a pregnancy, sweet little Ruby.

George had married Angelina Johnson, Roxanne on her father's shoulders while baby Fred was cuddled in to his mother's arms.

Ron had realised his feelings for one Luna Lovegood, Rose and Hugo sitting at their father's feet. The shock when this couple were announced was huge, just not as big as the news about Fred's relationship.

And finally, Ginny had of course married Harry Potter. The boy she'd been pinning for since she was eleven. Molly couldn't be happier with her family, all sitting in the living room, chatting and playing with the children. James watching over his little brother while harry went to help a pregnant Ginny up the stairs.

"Oh Arthur, could we be any luckier?" Molly sighed into her husband's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you dear but I married the finest witch in the Wizarding world and started a family with her. I think I'm content with my luck. Anything more id be inclined to think it was too good to be true" Arthur replied with a smile on his face.

Giggling, molly swatted at his arm.

Christmas morning had always brought screaming children and tired grumbling adults.

As much as she loved Christmas, molly was not a morning person, though this morning she was up and about a lot earlier than usual, making breakfast and cleaning up the living room, ready for the family.

As the sausages sizzled, molly could hear the feet of at least 7 of her grandchildren run to wake their parents and the rest of their cousins

She could hear one muffled voice shout to the kids that it was pointless waking up right now because they're not allowed downstairs for about half hour, 'grandma's orders'

Giggling to herself, molly took the sausages of the heat and put them on their respective plates, placing a heating charm on them to keep them from cooling too much before being eaten.

As she finished up the breakfast she could make out the children grumbling at the top of the stairs, waiting to run down and rip open their presents.

Walking to the bottom of the stairs, she saw each little face beam, the excitement radiating off them.

"Go get your mums and dads, and tell them if they're not here in five minutes there will be trouble" she ordered

The children's face dropped slightly but got up anyway muttering a quick 'Kay Grammy'

Smiling she went to set the table, noting how cold it had gotten, molly peaked out the window to see the sky an almost pure white 'it's probably going to snow later, I'm going to have to set the children's coats and gloves out for them in case it does' she thought making a mental note.

Placing the last fork down, she heard a set of grumbling feet shuffle on the floor above her she rushed to the stairs before the kids could run down. Back at the foot of the stairs she saw Victorie, Molly and James, waiting on the next order, hoping it to be 'come down and open your presents'. Unfortunately for them, when molly spoke, she said "you can come down now but you have to go straight to the kitchen" watching as their faces moulded from anticipation, to excitement, to disappointment.

Breakfast was an interesting affair.

Mixing overly excited children with exhausted adults was a disaster waiting to happen; all the screaming had given the slightly hung over grown-ups an even more intense headache causing their mood to worsen while Molly silently laughed at their expense, hiding the curing potion from their tired eyes.

After breakfast was over and stomachs full with adults now fresh, no thanks to a smiling Molly.

Presents where opened, wrapping paper scattered everywhere.

The children were beginning to play with their new toys while everyone else was sat around the living room playing games, drinking and talking.

Molly was in the kitchen, cleaning and preparing the family Christmas dinner.

Signing contently, she was whistling and humming to her own melody, when suddenly, arms were wrapped around her waist startling her back to reality.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" she heard a whisper in her ear.

"I don't know" she giggled in response "but one more time couldn't hurt" she said turning in Arthur's arms, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. You are my shining star and my smiling angel." Arthur spoke, love, affection and warmth radiating off him in waves.

Molly's cheeks turned pink as she rested her forehead against Arthur's, butterflies filling her stomach. It amazed her that he still had this effect on her, Molly thought the butterflies would leave her be after a few years but here they are, as strong as ever.

"Oh Arthur, I love you" she said, placing her lips to his cheek.

"And I love you, Mollywobbles" he replied, smile brightening his face "I think some things burning" Arthur whispered, smile falling slightly, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, turning her attention back to her cooking immediately.

Arthur laughed and paced a small kiss on molly's head, walking back to the living room.

"Hey mum, these pigs in blankets are a bit burnt" Ron barley said, mouth full as usual.

"Ronald. Manners!" Molly shouted, glaring slightly over at Arthur who was struggling to keep his laughter under control.

_I'll get you for this Arthur_ she smiled to herself.

Frost on the windows, snow in the garden, icicles starting to form.

A perfect Christmas, at the Weasley household.

**A/N~ hey guys! I finally got around to finishing this! Sorry it took a little while, I suck as sticking to a schedule but I'm trying my best! Don't worry, I'll keep updating, I will finish this! I promise you. Pinkie promise! **

**Nicoleex **


	5. A Forbidden Desire RemusxDora

**A Forbidden Desire**

"Remus?" he heard a soft voice behind him, he turned his head to see Tonks stood at the door, looking utterly miserable. He knew it was his fault, but he had no choice. "Could I talk to you please?"

"Sure" he sighed, following her through the door and up the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, into an empty room.

Looking at the floor, Tonks was shuffling her feet. Her hair was light orange indication nervousness. "I just wanted to ask…"

"Tonks please don't do this" he interrupter her. Her hair melted into a horrid gravy colour.

"Remus please. This is killing me. I need you. I need you to respond to me. I can't do this anymore. I can't feel like you're forbidden." Tonks was completely drained; tired eyes were fixed onto Remus. His heart was braking just looking at her.

"Dora." His firm voice had her almost in tears.

"I get it. I'm not enough. I'll never be enough" Tonks sniffed. Hair and eyes dark. Almost black to match her misery.

As she was about to pass him, Remus grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her to him. And he kissed her.

Her hair shot to a vibrant purple and melted to bubble-gum pink, her preferred colour.

Remus broke the kiss just as quickly as he started.

"I'm sorry..." he started to turn away from her but Tonks quickly interrupted, placing her hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. To see her.

"No. No you don't get to apologise for that Remus. Do not do this to me." Tonks put her hands on his chest and he placed his hands over hers. "It's a never ending cycle with you. So love me or hate me. Because I have adored you to the point, where if you are not going to ever love me back, I'd rather you just hate me." Tonks looked up at Remus, daring him not to answer, her ever-changing eyes holding such passion.

Remus wriggled under her gaze, completely uncomfortable being back into a corner. He pushed her hands, and her, away.

"Dora you know why I can't…" he started

"Oh bull shit, Lupin!" she balled her hands into fists "You know I couldn't care less about that!"

"But what if I hurt you?" he shouted at her, she shrunk back a little. "Then what? How do you think I could live with myself if something ever happened to you because of me? I can't do this Tonks and you know I can't! I am a monster and nothing can change that!" his face held such sadness, she almost broke at the sight.

"But what about bill?! What about fleur! She doesn't care about the stupid curse and neither do I!" Tonks' hair was a bright as a Weasleys; her eyes were flashing between yellow and red. "Why do they get a happy ending and I don't?"

"Dora. Please." Remus sat down on a chair leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head.

"No! I love you Remus. Curse and all" Dora knelt in front of him. She moved his hands and placed her forehead on his.

Remus closed his eyes and relished her touch and sighed.

"Okay" he said. Leaning back and holding her hands.

"Okay?" she asked. Her smile as bright at her now yellow hair.

"Yeah. Okay" Tonks jumped up laughing, she pulled Remus to stand and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Dora" he finally told her, his smile filling his eyes.

**A/N~ Hey guys! It's been awhile. No excuse other than I'm incredibly lazy and I'm sorry. But here you go! **

**I seriously don't mean to be so crappy at uploading but I'm such a procrastinator and I can't help it. Like I promised, I will get all thirty chapters I just don't know when I'll write them and I don't know when you'll get them but you definitely will! **

**Nicoleex**


	6. Betrayal DracoxHermione

**A/N ~ soooo turns out I already posted this chapter, opps... but I edited it a bit, added some stuff and all, so hopefully its a little better than before. Another A/N at the end, enjoy!  
**

**Betrayal**

The prince of Slytherin.

What was I even thinking! He's the bloody prince of Slytherin. I should have known something like this would happen. How could I have been so stupid!

But he had fooled me. He had me thinking I could trust him.

He made me believing that he loved me. That he actually cared. But of course, that's what the prince of Slytherin would do.

Oh, who am I kidding. Id fooled myself. Any means to achieve they're ends. Any way to get what they want. All he wanted from me was my body. I thought he'd changed. That he would go against his upbringing. And for what? Me? I thought I was enough but oh how wrong I was.

I could never be enough for him. How could I be? The oh so proud and handsome prince of Slytherin. I'd always be thrown aside for green and silver. For blood purity. I'd never compare, especially to someone like Parkinson.

Sure, I looked better than her, even I could admit that. But I could never have more attractive blood than hers.

He didn't know I was in the room. That I could see everything, hear _every_ word. Every moan, every giggle. Every _single_ 'Oh, Draco'.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist, her lips pressed against his. He didn't push her away.

"Can I ask you something," she suddenly asked "It's been bugging me for a while" She pouted, trying her best to look cute.

He sighed "you'll ask me anyway" he replied, looking bored. Maybe he wanted to get back to making out with pansy, I wanted to cry.

"Why are you with the _proud_ Gryffindor princess. I can be all you need" My heart squeezed, she'd spoken aloud what I had thought a million times.

I held my breath. Waiting for words to fall out of his mouth. His answer in my imagination differed from reality. I hoped they'd be along the lines of 'Because I love her' or 'Because she's all I ever wanted' but those words were never spoken.

They were, and always would be better in my head.

He shrugged his shoulders. Leaned forwards and attached their lips once more. "Because she's a good fuck". Those words would stick with me forever, they made my world crumble.

My knees went weak and I sank to the floor, heart ripped out, broken and stomped on.

And that feeling you get, were your chest tightens, and you get a lump in your throat, rippled through me as tears filled my eye, yet I couldn't cry. To cry you need to breathe. And to breathe you need to want to.

Who was I kidding, he was the Slytherin prince. And she was the Slytherin princess. He could never love me.

I drew in a heavy breath and stared straight ahead. I tried to stand, putting my hand on the wall to steady myself. Cheeks wet and with a lead heart, I turned to leave.

I couldn't think of the betrayal anymore. I couldn't put myself through it. Id loved him, or at least I thought I did.

Who could think the world of someone who thought nothing of them? How does a person say such cruel things and still get to be loved?

I needed to be outside. I needed to feel the cool Autumn air. I needed to just get away from that room.

The portrait opened and I walked through as steady as I could on weak legs. I followed the hallway, numb to the world. To numb to hear my name be called.

If I had heard. If id turned around. I'd've known he'd followed me. That he'd heard the portrait open and saw me standing there. Heard what he'd said.

Id've known he was about to apologize, to say that he only said and done it to get Parkinson to keep her mouth shut about us.

That he loved me and not her, _never_ her.

I wouldn't have believed him.

Id've only heard excuses, only heard lies.

He didn't know about the secret passages, that there was one around the corner that id taken.

He didn't know id given up on him. Id given up on us, on everything.

But he did know what he'd done to me. He knew who he had broken.

And it was all over.

The Slytherin prince knew he had broken my heart and he'd never get it back.

**A/N ~ Hey guys! Been forever since I've last been here. That's mostly due to the fact that I haven't had my external hard drive since moving, but I have it back now and oh yeah, one other thing...**

**I HAD A BABY! A little boy! He's so cute and I love him.**

**Nicoleex**


End file.
